leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Smeth, the Dragon Hunter
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = Melee |health = 50 |attack = 80 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 405.55 (+75.45) |damage= 61.35 (+3.35) |range = 150 |armor = 26.23 (+3.15) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.576 (+0.261%) |healthregen = 5.8 (+0.75) |speed = 345 }} Smeth is a custom template champion in League of Legends, this champion is based in the characters of Recon Corps of Attack on the Titan series, specially on Captain Levi. *It's appearance: double wielder, cloaked, it has also a gear in his waists that propels a cord with a grappler hook at the end and it has cover at his mouth, to look it more assassin. *Smeth uses ⛽ fuel as a source of his V-Gear Maneuver (FUEL serves as his secondary Gauge or Bar), which it can store for up to 100 ⛽ fuel. This fuel cannot regenerate (obviously), it only refills if he return to the base. Smeth has an exclusive consumable item which is the Fuel Cylinder which on activation it stores +50 fuel, that costs . *All of Smeth's normal spells are Passives, but his innate spell replaces his 3 normal spells to become an activation spell which it can be activated once, it was reversed. Abilities Periodically he will gain a Quick Blade that can be activated using his 3 passive spell. This will deal as . He can store charges by a macimum of charge/s. |description2= When this innate is available it will replace his 3 normal passive spell by an activation for Quick Blade. Every activation takes 1 second global cooldown, in exception with his ultimate. |customlabel= Recharge Cooldown |custominfo= seconds. |effect radius= 200 |range=550 }} }} Normal Spell= After every cast of an ability, next basic attack will become a and slash and gain for 3 seconds. |leveling= }} }} }} }} Spell and basic attack will him a given amount. Upon killing a unit will double the amount and temporary . |description2= The percentage of will be lost after he die. |leveling= plus bonus AD)}}}} }} |leveling2= of bonus AD gain)}}}} }} }} Hitting an Enemy Champion who are afflicted by crowd control generated by spells, he will gain }} and he deal based on their max health. |leveling= }} of target's max health}}}} }} }} |-|Quick Blade= Perform the Quick Blade then all unit hit by this spell will reduce their }} for 4 seconds. |description2= reduction is increased it's amount by 1% for every 1% of target's max health lost within the duration of reduction effect. |leveling= }} |customlabel= Global Cooldown |custominfo= 1 |cost= QUICK BLADE |costtype= charge }} }} Perform the Quick Blade then he will gain for every unit hit by this spell that lasts for 5 seconds. |description2= Killing a unit will double the amount of shield while half of amount when hitting a non-champion units. |leveling= of total AD)}}}} |customlabel= Global Cooldown |custominfo= 1 |cost= QUICK BLADE |costtype= charge }} }} Perform the Quick Blade then all unit hit are and for 3 seconds. |leveling= }} }} |customlabel= Global Cooldown |custominfo= 1 |cost= QUICK BLADE |costtype= charge }} }} Sends a grappling hook to the target direction which it is attached to the unit hit or to the walls. This will deal to first unit it hit and being while hook is attached. |description2= After his hook is attached a second delay before he reels himself. Multiple hook will pull himself prior to the recent grappling hook released. |leveling= }} }} |target range= 1250 |speed= 2500 |customlabel= Reeling Speed |custominfo= 500 of MS)}} |cooldown= 0.2 |cost= ⛽ 10 |costtype= fuel }} }} Old Version Hide= |-|Old Abilities= second cooldown reduction (can be affected by cooldown reduction), this will activate which his 3 normal spells will be replaced by Quick Blade activation. On active, Smet will quickly dashes toward the target position then slashes in the 175-range area dealing physical damage to all unit hit then apply additional bonus effects based on the activated ability. |leveling= }} 45 x level)}} |range=550 }} }} }} This will only be available if the passive is ready to be activated. This Quick Blade activation gain bonus effects which apply armor reduction to the target in over 3 seconds which amount of armor reduction is increased by 1% per 1% of target's missing health. |description2= }} Passively gain bonus attack damage then it is increased for every Quick Blade that hit any unit which additional bonus attack damage lasts for 7 seconds. It can stack for up to many times. |description3= }} After activating , in over 5 seconds he gain bonus attack speed and attack range which causes him to dash toward the target but if the target is at his 150-range dash will never be performed. |leveling= }} |leveling2= }} }} |leveling3= }} % }} |cost= NO |costtype=COST }} }} }} This will only be available if the passive is ready to be activated. This Quick Blade activation gain bonus effects which apply slow in over 2.5 seconds. |description2= }} Basic attacks and Quick Blade apply bleed as magic damage to all damaged unit in over 4 seconds (8 ticks or damage per 0.5 second), that keeps refreshing on continuous application of bleeding. Damage of bleeding is increased stackable for every second does the bleeded target affected by any type of crowd control effect (crowd control effect that has a duration of less than 1 second will count as a single count of increased damage). |description3= }} After activating the sweep of his basic attacks in over 5 seconds will dealt damage in front, 150-range with 45 degree cone opening. He is been healed for every unit hit. Damage is dealt 50% of his Attack Damage aside to the targeted unit. |leveling= }} % |leveling2= }} % bonus AD)}} }} |leveling3= }} % bonus AD)}} |cost= NO |costtype=COST }} }} }} This will only be available if the passive is ready to be activated. This Quick Blade activation gain bonus effects which all unit hit is been knocked away from his point of slash. |description2= }} Basic attacks gain a stack of Readiness that stack for up to 10 times. This stack is consumed after his maximum health is reduced by 10% in over a time interval of 2 second. This will gain him shield that absorb incoming damage in over 4 second. Shield strength depend on how much stack is consumed. After shield duration or shield breaks, this will go on cooldown before he can gain again a stack of Readiness. |description3= }} After activating in over 5 second he gain a boost of speed then his next basic attack will deal bonus true damage that scales to thier maximum health, if the target is champion the Passive-Readiness will activate to gain shield. |leveling= }} |leveling2= }} }} second |leveling3= }} % }} % of thier maximum health |cost= NO |costtype= COST }} }} }} Sends a grappling hook toward the target lane that first unit (enemy or ally) it hit will deal physical damage then pulls himself toward the unit and if it is terrain, hook will be fastened then pulls itself toward the terrain. After landing toward the unit or terrain this will go on-cooldown. He can activate or release a two hook simultaneously, even in different direction with ZERO time interval of cast. Pulling direction prioritizes the direction of latest release of grappling hook. *'Missile Speed:' 3500 *'Pulling Speed:' 1150 |leveling= }} |cooldown= 2 after landing |cost= 10 |costtype= Fuel |range= 1000 }} }} Lore It was a same day, happy day, when a dragon attacks our peaceful small town. A fierce, black, four winged, blue fire breath and a single horned dragon. All of my friends, neighbors and my family was obliterated by the mad dragon. We are only 7 hunter that leaves since we are from the jungle hunting for food, but only we see is the dragon flown away after the town leaves into ashes. I promise myself that I'll take revenge. His gear was towns made for their hunting purposes, their blade was remade from the hard stone made from the volcano said it can piece through dragon's skin. They hunt the dragon's track from where last town it attack. Until they encounter the dragon, it was a great fight but it still fast and strong that a little man could do slow moves in executing. There were 3 comrades left in the group and still the dragon flew without taking great damage from them. His comrade lost their will to fight the dragon but still Smeth does not surrender to take revenge on that dragon. He look for comrades to take revenge on that dragon, until many years had past he joined in the summoners rift looking for comrade and trained to be a great warrior. Category:Custom champions